


Modern Games of Thrones

by 999ft



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragons, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, I never watched the show before I-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999ft/pseuds/999ft
Summary: I never seen Game of Thorns
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Modern Games of Thrones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pshuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pshuck/gifts).



Margaery's phones rings startling her. She reaches in her pocket yanking the phone out nervously. It happens to be just the right person she was looking for. Sansa. "Uh, hi?" 

"Hey, I have a big surprise for you, I'll come and pick you up at 12. Okay? Ah, you're going to be so excited!" Margaery opened her mouth to say something but Sansa immediately hung up. Must've been something really big then. Margaery slipped on her best shoes and gown. Pulling her hair up into a bun, dressing to impress. Margaery breathed out intertwining her hands together. 

She was excited, mostly nervous. She needed something to distract her. Margaery walks out into her garden dirt catching against her flowery gown. The garden scent is thick as she takes in a deep breathe. "I feel better already." She sighs. Checking the time on her golden watch(Which Sansa bought her) The time spoke 11:10, it had only been five minutes. To Margaery, it felt like an hour. This made her nervous again. What if she forgets that she was supposed to meet Sansa at 12? What if she's busy because someone needs her for an emergency. What if there is an emergency that Margaery didn't know about?

Well simply, Margaery didn't have to worry about an emergency. Sansa was the bravest person she knows. Margaery flops onto her couch resting her legs. Taking a tiny nap wouldn't hurt. Margaery didn't exactly hear the sound of loud knocking on the mahogany door.

For her she was still in a very awkward dream. The sound of pounding irritated her. She woke up groggily rubbing her eyes. Checking the watch on her arm it spoke 12:02. "C-Coming!" Margaery yelled. She rolled off the couch, falling flat onto the floor. 

Scurrying through the hallway trying her best not to slip and fall accidentally. It takes her awhile for Margaery to open the door, because for no reason at all her hands are sweaty. She didn't wake up with sweaty hands. Once she finally got the locks turned she swings open the door, putting on the biggest smile.

Sansa who was leaning on the door, tripped onto Margaery. Margaery caught her by the shoulders. "Whoop it's a little late to start falling for me now he..he." 

Sansa tries her best to laugh along with Margaery. "You okay? I heard a lot of thudding in there." 

Margaery rolled her eyes enthusiastically. "Oh that? pshaw...I was just using the toilet and what not." Sansa leans into Margaery, craddling her cheek. "Is something wrong Sansa?" 

"Oh no, you have sleep in your eyes." She points out.

Margaery's confidence drops. Sleep in her eyes! Seriously?! Margaery hides her face in shame. "O-Oh haha silly me, probably rushing this morning and all that." She clears her throat.

"No it's fine, come on I have something to show you." Sansa takes her hand yanking her outdoors. She puts hands over Margaery's eyes. "You're gonna love this!" 

Sansa helps and guides Margaery safely off the porch. Leading her to what could be the driveway. "Annnnd..." Sansa takes her hands away from Margaery's face. To which Margeary's eyes still happen to be closed. "You can open your eyes Margaery." 

"Oh!" Margaery's eyes pop open. She gasps at the beautiful sight. "Oh Sansa it's really, I'm nearly speechless, the sky truly is a wonderful gift...." Her voice drops at the end. 

"What? No, no that's not your gift." Sansa laughs. "I had a dragon, don't know where she went." 

"Excuse me?" 

"No it's fine I'll call her." Sansa places to hands against her mouth and whistles a fine tune. 

The sky goes darker as a dragon covers the sky. Her wings are a beautiful shade of blue and her scales are dipped in gold. As the dragon gets closer her wings create wind blowing Margeary's long peachy hair. "Tadaa!" Sansa says cheerfully.

"O M goodness." Margaery is truly speechless now. "It's wonderful!" 

"Yeah but save your Thank You's for later there's still more that I have to show you." Sansa walks over to the dragon patting her on the head. 

Margeary nods staring at the concrete ground. "Thank you Sansa, you're a wonderful person."

"I try." Sansa smirks. "Come on." She leads, helping Margeary onto the dragon. 

**Author's Note:**

> ;-; uwu it's short fluff


End file.
